Family day
by webidolchiu94
Summary: Does Kid-kun have a mother? Well, we find out on the Academy's annual "Family Day!" Papas and Mamas and little sisters, oh my! Will our heroes survive being embarrassed and uncool for a whole day with their families?
1. Bad News

Kid was too depressed to even measure the space in between the photos hanging on the walls in his room. On the bed in the middle of the room he just sat sulking, not even that enjoyable activity could cheer him up at this point. Outside, Liz and Patty stood concerned.

"Kid-kin, are you feeling alright?" said Liz. Patty giggled silently behind her.

"Is he sulking again?"

"Yeah," whispered Liz to her sister. "But I'm not sure why. This time he's really down."

Patty gave "dumb blond" a whole new meaning, and she was expressing this now.

"Ma-ybe," half-yelled Patty, "he's probably constipated! I know people get sad when they can't poo!" Liz's forehead suddenly smacked her frustration into her welcoming open palm. _AHO! _She thought.

"Patty he can hear you!" Muttered Liz.

"I can hear you _both_." Kid announced to the closed door. He sighed and closed his eyes, as his goldenrod eyes were too sad to bother with rolling in annoyance. "You may enter. As if that will make any difference." He flopped down in the middle of his bed in the dead center of the room. The overjoying symmetry of his perfect room was overshadowed by the horror that loomed over his thoughts.

"You seem really off today Kid," said Liz, opening the door. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Nothing to concern yourselves with." Was his apathetic reply.

"You're being creepy, I think we should know what this recent slump is about. We're concerned whether or not we know. So tell us already, Jeez." Liz flipped her long brown hair backwards.

"Cree~py," echoed Patty in a deep voice. Kid heaved another sigh and mumbled under his breath. Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know why I'm like this?" They nodded. "Do you honestly, _really_—"

"Spit it out already!" roared Liz.

"Well," he gave a nervous gulp. "It's because the rest of my family is coming to town."

"Your?" asked Liz.

"Family!" shouted Patty with excited flailing arms. The older twin sister blanched at this revelation. "Family! Family! Family!" exclaimed the younger sister. Liz was the direct opposite

_There are more of you? _thought Liz, reeling in the horror of having more than one of Kid around. Not an encouraging thought in the least. She collapsed on the floor in shock. Great, now she was just as depressed as Kid, and they hadn't even arrived yet. Bravo Kid, Bravo.

_*The next Morning*_

Humungous posters were plastered on the walls of the Academy. In bold red letters the words: "Family Day!" were painted in still dripping red paint.

"So Kid-kun, what's so bad about your relatives?" asked Patty. "Do they smell or something?" He shuddered.

"Something far worse than that. It's beyond your comprehension, Patty."

_To be honest,_ thought Liz, _Most things are out of Patty's comprehension. _

As usual, at the whole gang was gathered in front of the bulletin board. But today they were surrounded by strange people that looked like them. Well most of them were. Kid nodded sympathetically.

"I see some of your families have arrived." He acknowledged. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. Maka pouted as she struggled her hand free from her father's own clingy grip. She rubbed it on her skirt before exchanging a high five with Kid. Soul did the same, minus the skirt-rubbing-off thing.

"Kid-kun, Patty, Liz, you guys are so lucky you don't have to put up with this." She whined like a spoiled little three-year old.

"Yeah my dad's not creepy in that way at all." Kid admitted this proudly. "Patty and Liz don't even remember their parents so it's alright."

"Besides," added Patty, "what relative would visit us where Lord Death resides? I mean they're all probably scared they'd die, like sis!" she gave a bubbly little laugh.

"_You're _embarrassing me enough!" said Liz, lunging at her sister.

"Don't forget me!" shouted Black Star. "Wah-hoo! I don't have family so I don't have to do all this crud!" Tsubaki smiled quietly by his side, with two similarly reserved adults.

"Come to think of it, where's your family Soul?" Maka wriggled her arm away this time.

"They're arriving soon, don't worry. Kumo-chichi and Su-okasan will be here, along with Ran-chan and Wes." They stared at the size of his family. That was more than they had arrived all together. "Besides, I guess a cool guy like me should have a large family after all." He crossed his hands behind his back.

"Hey Kid," interrupted Black Star. "I know you've got your dad, but in order for you to get here…Where's your mom?" Everyone in the hallway became silent. "Other than you dad, do you have a family?"

"I. Never thought about that," admitted Maka.

"Me either," said Soul and Spirit. They glared at each other, yelling about "being a copycat." Tsubaki and her parents remained silent. When Kid finally turned to them, his eyes seemed slightly distressed. His voice was strangely uneasy when he spoke.

"Hmm," he said tentatively. "Let's not be so sure about my 'not having a family' business. I have a Mom, you know."


	2. Perfection and Such

**First of all, sorry for the short 1****st**** chapter! I wrote it before I was going to bed and was sleepy…Oh and I bet you're all wondering why it's rated: M, and why Soul and Kid are the 2 characters that I picked as most important. NO, this is not Yaoi, but I might write one of them in the future ! However the reasons are: **

**1) There will be a lot of *ahem* "grown up talk" in later chapters. **

**2) Soul and Kid are AWESOME, plus in this FanFic they have the biggest families so they should be most important.**

From behind them all, a loud flowing voice greeted them.

"Kid-kuu~n, are these your little friends?" said the voice, a woman's. Immediately Kid's demeanor changed. His face became flushed, his eyes wide and childish, his stern frown disappeared. His heart was bursting, oh joy! He ran to the tall woman, who was clothed in a long black dress similar to Lord Death's. It was twisting and writing in much the same fashion, only more orderly. More…symmetrically. 

Kid embraced her tightly, with such a big smile his friends thought he believed the whole world was balanced now.

"Ai-okasama," he breathed. "Mama, I missed you!" Her lime green eyes seemed to smile as she took him into her open arms. Her sweeping black hair was exactly eight inches from the floor, with exactly eight streaks of equal white bands flowing from her roots.

Now his friends were completely frozen. Even Spirit. After a few moments Maka sighed heavily. She tried not to think about the missing Scythe-miester, but the tears wanted to leave so badly.

_I wish mom was here, _she admitted. All of eighteen years old and she hadn't seen her own mother in ages. It was even _Family Day_ for crying out loud. _Crying, oh crap._ She covered her olive green eyes with her sleeve before anybody could see.

"Maka?" said Soul, surprisingly he had noticed his miester's distress. "Are you okay? Is this—"

Another maternal voice stopped them.

"Maka-chan? Is that my little girl?"

_Impossible, _Spirit turned around to see the hellcat that had caught him in the act. Damn, she was still something though. Her voice, had all the undertones of an older Maka, yett more protective, stronger even. What part of Spirit was even on Maka's face? The same voice, eyes, hair color, nose, it went on. A perfect clone. Even her stance was classic Maka, or maybe since she's her mother: Maka's pose was classic Kami. "That's not the courageous little girl I knew before I left." Said her mother before giving a soft smile.

"Mama?" whispered Maka. Through her tears she ran to hug her all-time heroin. In other words, it was another heartfelt reunion. Spirit tried to join in on the fun but got a Kami-chop for his troubles. Their friends were shocked; Maka's special move also was inherited from her mother!

"It's over between us Spirit, remember?" He rubbed his throbbing head. As if he didn't get enough Reaper-chops already. Whatever brains he had left were probably scrambled beyond repair.

"Right," remembered the goofy Death-Scythe as he went to sulk in the corner. Mother and daughter laughed at the old perv sitting gloomily away from them.

"So this is your mom, Maka?" Soul smirked. "Nice to meet you ma'm." He extended his hand for her to shake it.

"Charmed," replied Kami-tama cordially enough. She closed her eyes when their hands were clasped together. "So, guessing by how well your wavelength and Maka's are resonating right now, you must be a team member, either that or her partner." Her eyebrows raised. "Oh I see you're a weapon. Your soul is earnest, very strong-willed." She opened her eyes with a stealthy smile.

"A perfect partner for my daughter," she whispered to him. Soul blushed, his crimson eyes darting back and forth between the identical sets of Maka and Kami. His left hand scratched his head.

"Um thanks..." he noticed he was still holding her hand and withdrew it quickly. "S-sorry, eto…" he began to apologize, but she cut him off.

"Call me Kami." Another ravishing smile.

"Um, Kami…" His blush grew deeper. If Maka grew up to be just like her, he didn't know if he could hold back his repressed feelings much longer.

"Darling!" shouted a goofy voice.

Everyone turned to find: Lord Death running (if you could call it running) towards Ai and Kid. It was adorable, especially the part where Lord Death hugged them both in a big squishy hug. Kid didn't even frown.

"Darling 3" Ai hugged him back. "Oh honey that new voice is simply adorable, but that mask is still so weird!" Lord Death shrugged.

"Really? I guess I could take this outfit off for the day~" With a tremendous whisk of his white hands, soon all that one saw was a black-haired man with sky blue eyes. He was wearing a suit similar to Kid, without the rectangles. His cufflinks were skulls, and all what seemed to be left of the "old" Lord Death was his humungous hands.

"Oops," he said in his "real" voice, "I forgot to transform my hands as well! Ohohohoho!" Lord Death could be so weird sometimes. "Oh Kid-kun, I have something to tell you."

"Yes father?" he responded unusually cheerfully.

"You have a sister." He responded quite bluntly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

As one can see, they're speechless.

"What? When?" Kid's smile dulled a fraction.

"Darling, did we have to tell him so plainly? 3" His mother's smile dipped a fraction, but she was still cheerful. Then she remembered. "Oh, she's coming along with your Aunt Eloise any minute." Kid stared into space, as if his head were to explode any minute.

"A-A-Aunt Eloise is coming, here." Kids face paled more than usual. "The Queen of CHAOS, is coming, here." He paused. "MOMMY HIDE ME!" cried Kid, clinging to his mother in a symmetrical fashion.  
"Now Kid~kun," She pet the stripes on his hair. "She's family."

"But she _scares_ me!"

Black star guffawed in his face.

"She scares you dude?" Soul looked concerned. Almost nothing scared Kid. "What's so horrible about your aunt?"

Kid shook his head of the unpleasant memories. He blinked away the forming tears. No, he mustn't be so weak, but Kid couldn't help it! He hadn't seen Ai-okasama in so long, since he was six years old! And then that lady was coming to Chichiue-sama's perfect school, along with a younger sister he didn't know about.

"Chichiue," said Kid. Lord Death perked up. His hands were now normal and human-looking. "How old is my sister?"

"Fifteen. You probably don't remember her do you?" Kid agreed. "Well, there's a reason for that."

"Which is?"

"Simple," said Ai. "We erased your memory of her!"

_What kind of parents would do that? _Simultaneously thought Kid and his friends.

Their questions were answered once Aunt Eloise and Hannah walked towards the group.

"Is that him?" replied the very bored-looking girl. She looked and sounded like a female version of Kid, she had a smooth, deep voice with feminine overtones.

"Yes," replied an irritatingly scratchy voice. "Death the Kid, my _nephew_." The woman replying had the most terrifying appearance. Her outfit looked like it was jutting out in several directions at once, in no particular form or shape, never evenly or organized at all. On one hand she had 3 bangles, on the other she had 2 charm bracelets, and around her neck she carried 7 necklaces, three of them chokers. Her wild _blond_ hair was spikier than Black Stars, and stuck out almost lopsidedly.

Aunt Eloise. Kid gave a shudder, while his stomach lurched.

Hannah was strikingly different. Two humungous black pigtails, hung from her head, both four inches past her shoulders. The three white stripes extended from her bangs to the pigtails. They actually wrapped around her head completely, unlike Kid's. Not only that, but she wore a goth-lolita outfit. With a black lacy skirt, tank top with a white cross splitting it down the middle, metal toed black goth boots, and a burgundy hoodie that came short 4 inches above her belly button. Her fingerless gloves same color as the hoodie, with crosses on them as well.

"You," said Hannah, pointing to Kid. "How did you get your hair so perfect?"

Silence donned across the company. What a strange remark from a strange little girl. But what was expected from Kid-kun's sister?


	3. Flaky Folks

**Heh, these chapters pretty much write themselves! For some reason my Fan Fiction is easier to write out than my novel… T.T It's so not fair! But I guess it's because the characters I write about are easier to understand than my own made up ones…..grrr. But anyways! **

**This chapter is where Soul's family arrives, and where Kami gets to meet them as well… Later on in the next chapter Kami gives Soul a little talk about Maka. ;D**

Hannah stomped her boots on the floor like a big brat, jumping up and down.

"No fair! No fair!" she yelled. "Why does Kid-Niichan have the stripes on one side of his head, while they're on both sides for me?"

Sweat drops all around.

"This is my sister?" asked Kid, awe-struck. "She's perfectly symmetrical!" He reddened in both jealousy and sadness, "even more than I am." At this point he didn't care that his Aunt Eloise was here. He went to sulk in the corner with Maka's dad.

"What's your name?" asked Maka.

"Hannah," said the girl, breaking her tantrum. Hannah glanced at Maka in her usual outfit. Immediately she was angry. "It's all wrong! Your appearance is all wrong!" Everyone stopped, _Not another symmetry-obsessed freak!_ "Your outfit is far too…symmetrical for its own good!"

"Huh?" replied Maka. Now there was some more confusion added to the mix.

"But, isn't that good?" retorted Kid, "Symmetry is the ultimate beauty!"

"You're absolutely wrong!" yelled the crazy Shinigami-girl. "Asymmetry is the perfect beauty!" She pointed severely to Maka. "That, _girl_ is completely _hideous_ in every way! Even her perfectly symmetrical smile! It's DISGUSTING. BUSAIKU."

"URUSAI! Maka is the most symmetrical person I know!" yelled Kid. "How dare you insult her beauty? Besides you're perfectly symmetrical yourself!"

"I can't help it! It's a defect!"

"What are you talking about?" muttered Kid, annoyed.

"Whatever I wear…just suddenly turns all symmetrical on me! I can't even wear those shirts with messages on them, they turn into something symmetrical!" She pulled on her pigtails till they looked about to snap. "Even _gloves_, I only put one on this morning, and this other one pops up. And my hair is absolutely the worst of it all!" She clutched her belly. "Urf, I feel sick just _thinking_ about my awful symmetry!" She fainted after she yelling that aloud, some blood leaking out of her mouth like she'd been punched.

"Oh my," said Lord Death.

"Wait a minute," mentioned Aunt Eloise, "don't those stripes in your hair make you _Asymmetrical_ Kid-kun?"

"Ahh! You're right! And any time I try to dye my hair, they come back! I'm Asymmetrical GARBAGE!" He collapsed next to Hannah, also bleeding out of his mouth. They looked almost like twins; crazy, OCD-having twins.

"Well I'm glad that went well," added Lord Death, picking up Hannah while Ai (I should say "Lady Death" but it doesn't really fit) picked up Kid. They laughed the entire way to the Death room, with Aunt Eloise trailing behind.

"Well that was weird," commented Soul.

"Loons," agreed Black Star. Tsubaki giggled.

"They're different alright," said Tsukomi. "Just don't marry that Kid-kun, okay Tsubaki?" Tsubaki reddened.

"M-Mother!" she protested nervously.

"By the way Soul," Maka turned to him. "Where's your family, they're a little late."

"Actually they're trying to be fashionably late."

"Huh?"

"I told them to act cool, and that's what they consider to be cool." He shrugged. "But they're nothing compared to me."

"Who's nothing?" asked an overly cool voice. In front of them walked Soul's older brother. He had his hands in his pockets and a big smile on his face. He looked just like Soul, minus the cool jagged teeth.

"Wes, good to see ya bro," he held out his hand.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Soul" Wes smirked, "last time there was a buzzer in your hand, ne?"

"Heh, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"Hello again Wes!" Maka greeted him with a small smile. Wes turned to her.

"Hey Maka! My brother being' a jerk to you or is he behaving?"

"What's the difference?"

They all laughed.

"Oh hey, I want you to meet my mom."

Kami shook his hand. "I'm Kami. You look very similar to your little brother, the family resemblance is strong I see."

"Ditto, you and Maka look like sisters, clones even." Kami giggled.

"She has inherited many of my talents also," she closed her eyes. "Hmm…Your soul is very different from your brother's." She opened her eyes.

"Really? I guess it is. I wouldn't think they were identical."

"I can see you're very…open, persuasive, talented, but…"

"Hmm…?"

"Oh nothing."

"So Wes," Wes looked towards Soul. "Where's mom, dad, and Ran?"

"Oh they went on to the hotel. They had jet lag, and said they'd meet you after school."

"That's not very cool of them,"

"I mean Dad wanted to come see you, but Ran and Mother kept on whining. You know how they get when they complain, Dad just caves."

"Like I said: Not very cool of them. Maybe they shouldn't meet you guys in the first place."

They all went off down the hall, giving a tour to those who were present.

*Near the end of School*

Over the PA, Lord Death's usual goofy voice could be heard.

"Students, I'm sure you're all enjoying 'Family Day' as are your families. So I've decided to extend the day… to a whole week! That way, whatever you guys couldn't do because of time, you can tomorrow. Have fun!" The PA went dead, and there was an inaudible groan within the minds of the students (excepting Maka and Kid of course).

"So Maka you and your mother want to ride in my car to the apartment?" Wes put on his best smile.

"Um," Maka bit her lip. She wanted to ride with Kami, but not really with Wes. And besides that, there wasn't enough room on the motorcycle for her mom. "Actually I was thinking of riding with Soul like we usually do."

"Really? Ok. Are you coming, Kami-sama?" She held on to the crook of his elbow as he led her to the solid black BMW.

"Why not? I'll see you later Maka, okay?"

"Bye for now Mom!"

They hopped on the bike and sped off. Kami smiled again, that girl was very different from her in ways she could definitely imagine.

*With Soul on the Bike*

As usual, Maka grabbed Soul tightly, her head resting lightly on his back. Her two ash blond pigtails were blown back by the wind.

"Soul?"

"What is it Maka?" They rounded a corner and moved into the fast lane, bypassing the slower traffic.

"Your family, what are they like?"

"I dunno, what about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"She's got a better body than you."

MAAKAA—CHOP! Soul reminded himself to take some Aspirin when he got back home.

"Hey we coulda' crashed!" he protested.

"Don't say that kind of crap!" argued Maka. "You're gonna end up like my dad."

"Well, it's true, she's got bigger boobs than you is all I'm sayin'. She's pretty hot."

_I wonder if you'll turn out that way,_ he thought as they turned onto their street.

*An hour later*

By five thirty Soul's whole family had arrived at the small apartment. Maka, dressed in her best black dress, opened the door.

"Good evening," she greeted them. They returned the greeting but otherwise said nothing. Little Ran clung to her older brother in silence. "Well anyway," said Maka, wanting more than almost anything to avoid an awkward silence, "Why don't you come in? Dinner should be almost prepared." Maka wondered if her tone was friendly enough, they never seemed to stray from their stern expressions. Especially Soul's mother, Su. Her severely thin eyebrows hardly relaxed from their already raised positions. In fact they lifted even more.

"Hello. I'm Kami, please feel at home," said Kami, ushering the Evans into the living room. It wasn't too long until Soul emerged from the kitchen with Maka's frilly pink apron with small yellow flowers.

"Dinner's ready," he announced. They stared at the apron. He blushed slightly. "Oh this? I had to borrow it from Maka since I didn't want my clothes to get dirty." He took it off and hung it on the rack. "C'mon the food's getting cold.

Soul nodded his head, mentally noting how many of his brother's fingers he was going to chop off if Wes mentioned him wearing that apron to anyone. As his parents followed behind their hosts into the dining room they looked around in awe as to how amazing and sophisticated it looked. Cade picked a seat and sat down on, admiring at how long the table was.

"Oniichan!" Ran cried, "Sit next to me!" She took the empty seat across from Maka. "Wow, this is a long ass table. Why would you need one this big?"

"Ran, hush! No cursing!" hissed her mother with embarrassment. Wes chuckled at the five year old, sitting beside her. Maka helped Soul lift the food over to the table, as Kami sat down at one end of the table.

Alvina sat next to Ran, with Kumo, Soul's father, across from her. Maka sat in between Kumo and Soul. Along the middle of the table there was an avalanche of food. Pasta, rice, mini-steaks, broccoli, mashed potatoes, it was so much food to take in with one's eyes alone. Gradually they began to share out the food.

"You made this little brother?" Wes looked skeptically towards the dishes. "I don't know, I've seen you cook. This stuff isn't your usual grub."

"Well, yeah. Maka taught me how to cook."

"That's amazing," commented Kumo. "He used to be so bad with food, ruined some of our best pots when he was younger."

"Hey, that was five years ago," grumbled the weapon. He pushed a meatball past his pouting lips. Maka stared at the silverware. She got her napkin and put it in her lap, very impressed that the silver ware was actually real silver. "Forks?" Maka asked a little confused, feeling kind of stupid about how little he knew about the world of the rich. She didn't even know how to eat "properly." She prayed that he didn't do something stupid, or wrong. She tried reading up on a dining etiquette book the night before, but found all the little specific things that had to be done too boring to read and fell asleep reading it. Did whichever fork she pick really, truly matter anyway?

Kumo leaned back in his chair. "So, Maka. Why do you live with Soul anyway?" He wasn't trying to be rude. "I just couldn't understand the explanation Wes gave; besides it seemed very inaccurate about the cleanliness of your living-space." Maka and Soul shot a look at Wes, who shrugged innocently.

"Hmm? Well it's 'cause we're partners" Maka paused for a moment, having to fight to hold back a scowl, the farthest left fork should be right, Soul was using that one too. "My dad is a Death Scythe, and Mom's a really good Meister. I'm a Meister too."

"Maka you flatter me, I'm just any old Meister is all." Kami grinned proudly at her daughter. Now Su's dark eyebrows nearly flew off her face. She stared at Kami incredulously.

"You're her mother?" she asked.

"Who else would I be?"

"I-I mean you look—"Soul gave his mother a warning glance.

"Old enough to be her sister? I get that a lot." Her voice suddenly took on a much more somber tone, "but I'm not as young as you may assume."

"Wes-Oniichan! I don't like this damn food!" Ran stabbed a large piece of green with her fork.

"Now Ran, your other oniisan made this for you, he worked hard."

"No. I HATE broccoli," replied the little brat, he scratched her straight brown hair, and tugged at her mouth, showing jagged teeth similar to Soul's.

"Try it please, it's delicious." Wes sampled some and made a big show of it tasting good. "See?"

"N-o."

"C'mon, please? If you make your Soul-oniichan sad, then Wes Oni-tama will be sad too. He'll cry. Does Ran want her Oni-tama to cry?"

Ran considered this before getting a little misty eyed.

"You're not really sad are you?" she whimpered.

"Yes. Very, very sad that Ran-chan won't eat her yummy veggies!" He let tear well up in his eyes and sniffed. "Ran is so mean, making Oniichan cry!" Ran panicked, shoveling as much broccoli as she could into her mouth without chocking.

"Shee Aniki? Awwl bedder! Wan eatsh 'er veg-gies!" Wes immediately recovered from his melodramatic acting session. He applauded with joy.

"Ran is a good girl! Ran is a good girl!"

Everyone smiled the whole table round.


	4. Amor, Something Beyond Just a Crush?

_**Hiya peoples who like my fanfiction! Very sowwy for the delay! Okay, the reason "Family Day" hasn't been updated: I've become obsessed with my other fanfic I'm writing, "My Destiny, My Fervent Plea." I know, "selfish author! Bad! Bad! No going off to do other stories..." Gomen-nasai!...Oh, and I am aware that I messed up with the names I'm sorry! It's just that I forgot what I named soul's parents, so I chose other names. Cade and Alvina are actually Kumo and Su... Anyways get it? I study Japanese... It's a pun! "Kumo no su" means "Spiderweb" an Arachne reference,yay!**__** (even if Arachne gets on my nerves!) WARNING: Sparks fly between the most unlikely characters, and Maka's mom acts really~ erm, lets just say its not appropriate for younger viewers. If you throw up from it's poorly written-ness, reminder, you have been forewarned.**_

_**ON WITH THE FANFICTION:**_

"Eight!" yelled Kid.

"Five!" shrieked Hannah.

Both children stood on the benches where they should have been sitting.

_ Not Again, _thought Lord Death. He rested his head on their private lunch table and let his raven locks cover his hands. He and Ai were in the middle of their fight, blocking their children's access to one another—in case things got violent. Lord Death looked up, over at Spirit, their identical sets of blue orbs meeting. Spirit chuckled. He and Lord Death were now seated in the same somber position, it was usually only him. Lord Death frowned and groaned miserably, a shadow of gloom overshadowing his face.

_** "**_Your kids getting you down?" Spirit teased. Lord Death pouted even more.

"Shut up, Death Scythe or I'll Reaper-Chop you." He turned his head to look at his wife. Ai looked so calm and peaceful drinking her Jasmine tea.

"Why even bother using the number five?" Kid kept yelling, "It's an odd number _and _its asymmetrical." He flailed his arms ridiculously to prove his point.

"Don't you patronize five!" Hannah snarled. " What about eight? It's even and symmetrical, how can you stand to look at it?" She stuck an aggressive finger onto his forehead. " I bet it's cause you're a perv, onii-chan!" Kid growled.

"Why the hell would you think that Imouto?"

"'Cause eight turned on its side is a pair of boobs!"

Kid considered this with mounting embarrassment.

"No, that's not it.." he mumbled. Great now he had boobs on the brain. He backed down from the argument then, seating himself. Not to far from the "Shinigami VIP Table" in the lunchroom was his group of friends and their families. He couldn't help but think of his friends at this time. Liz and Patty drifted in and out of his thoughts, remembering many a time when he had commented on their boob sizes.

_Hmm, _he thought, _maybe it does look like a pair of breasts.___He was lucky that time, in Egypt. _Soft and warm,_ thought Kid fondly. He twiddled his thumbs and looked to his black shoes. Nice and symmetrical, and shiny.

"You okay Onii-chan?" Hannah asked. "You're looking red." She had been enjoying the arguing, actually.

"It's nothing Hannah-chan," he replied. Hannah stifled a gasp. It was the first time he addressed her by her name. _Ugh._ Her symmetrical name. Big brother's was symmetrical—to a point, if it was written properly. But hers, could be spelt backwards and forwards, the same. It irritated—no. It really pissed her off.

"I hate my name," she decided quietly. This struck a nerve in Kid.

"What?" he scoffed, offended. "It's lovely." Kid said before his brain caught up with his mouth. Hannah stared blankly at him.

"What did you say?" For some reason her heart was fluttering. _Nonsense,_ she thought, _everything about me is horrid—down to my stupid name. _Kid twirled his index fingers in circles around each other nervously.

"I said, um, I think your name's lovely." Why couldn't he breathe all of a sudden? What was he saying? "And, well aside from that asymmetry obsession, I think that you're a—a really lovely person." He gulped.

"Kid-kun?" It was the first time she'd felt this strange warm feeling in her heart. "Well, thanks, ditto I guess." she smiled. "Maybe my big brother isn't so bad." Hannah cleared her throat and looked away. "Besides," she muttered stubbornly, "you can't spell 'asymmetry' without 'symmetry'."

"Really? You don't think I'm garbage anymore?" He sighed in relief.

"Don't get used to it, bro, I'm trying to control myself by tolerating you. Besides, I've got meds for my OCD." A lightning bolt struck Kids heart.

"Meds?" he mumbled. "Meds?" He shook his father fiercely. "Chichiue! Father why don't _I_ get meds? I can't hardly do my homework, everything has to be absolutely perfect, and then I end up erasing so much it rips the paper and I faint, and tests are worse and..." Kid broke down into a loud wail. Tears streaming down his face. "MA—ma!" he cried. Ai-okasama immediately cradled him in her arms.

"Shh—shh, it's okay my perfect little angel." Ai pat the stripes in his hair soothingly. "We'll get you some medicine."

"Today mommy?" Kid rubbed his teary eyes. She nodded.

"Sure, whatever you want." She shot a severe look at her husband. "Why don't you _men_ go get it from the pharmacy?" Lord Death's head shot up from the table.

"_Me_ Dear?" he squeaked, pointing to himself.

"You, _and_ Death Scythe," she corrected. "I know very well that you can leave the Academy at the least." Spirit's head shot from the table similarly.

"_Me_ Lady Death?" Spirit whined. "But— " Ai scowled, and Lord Death stopped Spirit short, before something bad happened to his weapon.

"It's best not to disagree with my wife," Lord Death whispered, with a slight tremor in his voice. "She may not look like much, but she can kick both our asses blindfolded.."

"Damn right!" Hannah yelled. "Mama and I are probably better Meisters than Papa and Kid-niichan."

_She could hear us? _Thought the grown men shakily. Hannah jabbed a finger at them.

"You guys better get my big brother some medicine. Then maybe he'll accept asymmetry more."

"Yes," commented Aunt Eloise from a crooked chair placed at the end of the table. "Maybe then my nephew wont look at me like I'm garbage." Kid glanced at her and forced back down his lunch. Just glancing at her made his stomach turn.

"Here," said Ai, handing them a prescription sheet that seemed to materialise from nowhere. "Since Kid-kun is a Shinigami, you know that an ordinary dose will not work on him."

"Al-pra-zo-lam, phe-nel-zine, de-so-xyn," read Spirit. (Its a miracle he passed kindergarten, huh?) "You want us to pick these up?" Hannah's golden eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Well, you just earned your 'a-durh' sticker! Of course. The first two are for OCD, and the last is for ADHD." She poked the old weapon's nose. "Don't you know anything Uncle Death Scythe?"

"But why does he need the last one? He doesn't have—"

"FOOL!" Hannah interrupted, much in the same manner a certain annoying holy sword would. "It'll help him to focus more! If he's anything like me without my meds, he probably obsesses so much he can't concentrate on more important things. Yesterday when I had my 'episode' I had forgotten the _second_ pill, though even _with_ meds I still need to try better to not let symmetry bother me." Hannah returned to her seat as Spirit nodded dumbly.

_Friggin' Nut-job,_ he sang quietly in his mind.

"What was that?" said Hannah sharply, whirling on the surprised weapon."Did you just think '_nutjob'_? I read minds you asshole! You THINK I"M CRAZY? I've got one word for you DAMNIT! I—"

Death the Kid covered her mouth before a string of _really_ bad words came out. "MMMFFGHGN BSHHD MM-A ILLL" was Hannah's muffled reply.

_Apparently she can read the minds of humans..._ thought Kid. He watched as his father and Death Scythe slumped away glumly.

"So," said Ai when the men were gone, what do you think I have for my special little reapers?" Kid and Hannah shrugged. "A snack!"

Kid flashed back to an earlier time, when his mother used to pack his lunches. Nowadays father was much too preoccupied with work and could not pack his lunch, let alone make breakfast. He and the Thompson sisters usually settled for Taco Bell.

Presently his mother was reaching inside her small black purse. Out of it were two plastic bags, filled with gold and black gummy bears. The two Shinagami children cheered, and ate as much of their favorite number's multiples as they could.

*Meanwhile at Kid's friends' table*

"Ran," scolded Wes. "Don't do that." She stopped moving the carrot stick in and out of her mouth vulgarly.

"Why?"

"Because it's not proper manners," said their Mother.

"Jump off a bridge mom," she batt her eyelashes innocently. "As you were saying Oniichan?"

"I-It's not proper manners," said Wes.

"Ok," said Ran, "I wont do that anymore." She then went on doing something else mischievious.

"Ran-chan," said Wes, "I don't think that's safe."

"Wahoo!~" screamed the girl, swinging on the chandelier of the lunchroom.

_How the hell'd she get up there?_ Soul thought to himself, sinking into his seat. He looked over to Maka and her mother Kami. They were getting along nicely, telling stories, giggleing, having _fun._ While Soul was stuck in Loserville with his weird folks. They couldn't even be _weird_ right. Everyone else had such wonderfully interesting parents and siblings, he was stuck with the normal, boring musicians, who happened to have a scythe for a son. Yeah, his life was **real** great.

Black*Star joined Ran with swinging on the chandelier. Tsubaki scolded them both with no visible success.

"So, Soul," Kami started, " Are you busy later?" Soul turned to Maka and her mother.

"Huh?" said the scythe.

"What I mean is, I want to talk to you alone if that's okay."

"If it's okay with Maka then sure." He looked over to his Meister for confirmation.

_Please say no..._ Soul thought. But Maka nodded and smiled, saying how wonderful it was that her mother wanted to tell Soul something. He had the slight feeling he was being left out of the loop somehow.

*At London Regent's Restaurant*

Soul didn't know what to do. Maka's mom invited him here to talk. Looking at the atmosphere of the place, Soul felt more and more that it was like a date than light conversation. At least the lighting in here was not so bright, wich was a relief to his eyes.

"Soru-kun!" said Kami, stressing her Japanese accent. Soul's eyes looked up from the table's obsidian tablecloth and expanded into red watermelons. What was Kami wearing? A skin-tight black dress, cut to mid-thigh, with a deep v-neck and back out, that's what. Soul swallowed hard and hoped he'd enough self control to get through this little 'talk.' Kami strolled seductively to the table, and Soul quickly jumped up.

"Let me get that," he said, pulling out her chair for her.

"Thank you Soul-kun," said Kami, smiling. He stiffly sat in his own seat once more. Kami folded her hands, and rest her chin on them. "I'm very glad you could make it! I've something important to tell you."

_Something important?_ Thought Soul warily.

"Yes, what is it Kami-sama?" he said, still not very accustomed to the honorifics. Though Maka often used them (with the exception of using them with _his_ name), he didn't. An why would he? Soul's family was from Europe, his last name was clearly English in origin. But still, the words felt foreign on his tongue though he pronounced it correctly.

"It's about my daughter."

"And what about Maka?"

Kami stared directly into his eyes.

"What do you think of her?"

He raised a silver eyebrow.

"She's a great Meister. Ccaring, determined, stubborn..." Soul chuckled and broke Kami's gaze. "She's the coolest person I know, Maka's my best friend." He smiled devilishly. "I wouldn't trade her for anything." Soul stopped talking. Why was he telling her all this? What was he saying? These were things he usually kept to himself. "Wait, did you...?"

Now it was Kami's turn to laugh.

"Forgive me. As you know, English isn't my first language." She brushed a stray lock of hair behind one ear. "What I meant to ask was: How do you feel about her." Soul looked down bashfully into the glass of complimentary water, swirling the contents of the champagne glass so that the ice clinked. His mind went blank.

"Um, well," he mumbled. "I-um..." What was he to say. All the thing he'd said earlier were only a fraction of what he really felt. What he _really_ felt. How, whenever any other guy looked at her, he felt like he was to explode in a fit of rage. Or if she got hurt during a fight, he beat himself up about it later. And whenever she smiled or laughed, that his heart felt like singing. But no, he'd never tell Maka any of this. Talking about his feelings, no that wasn't cool. He'd probably get rejected, tossed aside with the "let's just stay friends" speech he'd heard on tv all the time.

"You okay Soul-kun? You're looking a bid flushed." A hand flew to his face. Of course. Since he was an Albino, it was unmistakable that she'd notice him blushing. _And over thinking about my feelings for Maka? How uncool am I?_

"Am I?" he said shakily. _Calm down, be cool._ "I must be getting a fever."

"Really, you're not feeling well?"

"Not really, I think I better go back home." _Back to Maka, and my messed up feelings._

"Oh, okay. Well I won't be alone anyhow...I invited you older brother to join us. I was going to ask if it was okay, but seeing as you're leaving, surely it won't be much of a problem?"

"No, that's fine. I'll take a cab back home. Tell Wes I said 'Hey', will ya?" He got up slowly, still blushing. "Sayonara, Kami-sama."

"Sayonara Soul-kun." She waved good bye sweetly. Soul weakly waved back. His face was entirely red, as he shuffled away.

Outside of the restaurant, Soul hailed a cab and eased himself into the leathery-smelling seat. He felt his forehead with the back of his palm. His face was burning up, and not because of the fever. _Ugh,_ he thought, groaning inwardly. _Did she plan this?_ Soul arrived at the apartment feeling ill inside, yet he couldn't stop smiling.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Wes arrived. When Kami spotted him she waved her cloth napkin.

"Wes-chan, over here!"

He walked over and bowed with flourish, taking Kami's right hand.

"Enchante, mademoiselle." Kami blushed deeply.

"Merci monsieur Wes."

"So how did it go?" Wes seated himself in the spot Soul once was.

"I learned what I wanted," she replied, sipping from her water. Wes raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that?"

"Wether or not he loves her, or is in love with her. The result was interesting"

"Which was it, then?" He sat up curiously.

"Which was it?" A giggle caught in her throat.

"Well what's so funny, Kami-_chan_?"

"It was both." Kami smiled broadly, while Wes sighed with closed eyes.

"My little brother, smitten." he looked up. " Imagine that." His hand gently rested on the one Kami had placed upon the table. "Well, he's not the only one."

Their lips pressed together ever so lightly.


	5. A little movie, A new look

_**Well, as you may now see: I'm updating the formatting on all my stories, plus...I'm also working on seven other fics so please please bear with me once more. I've updated this so slowly this is turning out to be a dead fic, but it's finishing soon...no more torture, okay?**_

_**~Chiutan**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Popcorn, a movie, and Kid's new look?

The best thing about her Oniichan Wes: He treated Ran like the most spoilt princess in all of known history.

"More popcorn?" he asked her quietly, handing her the red and white striped bucket once more. Butter was smeared all over her both little cheeks, and her greasy hands flexed in her boundless greed.

"Yes Oniichan!" she yelled.

People in back of the them hissed cries of 'shaddup!' and 'stupid brat!' but Ran automatically ignored them, plunging both hands into the salty snack tub. A pile of crispy popcorn sat overflowing in each palm when she finally retrieved them, and into her mouth flew the steaming pieces.

"Mmmm," Ran said, muffled by the crunching of her open-mouth chewing. "Oni-tan, pass the nachos." Wes obeyed, giving her the tray full of cheese saturated chips. Ran dumped the whole thing into the popcorn bucket, mixing up the two snacks until they were one. When she felt satisfied with the new creation, Ran gripped the mouth of the bucket and funneled the contents into her gaping lips, shark-like teeth ready to chop up the incoming food.

Her personal servant sighed. _Ran will always be Ran._

Soul looked over to his sibling with a disgusted scowl. _Yuc__k,_ he thought, observing Ran's butter and cheese coated hands and face. "That is so totally messed up," whispered Soul to his partner.

At that moment, Maka wasn't really paying attention to the movie either, but staring into space, pondering over what her mother had mentioned to her earlier. "Hmmm...what?" she said, a bit startled by his voice, but she quickly calmed down and looked at Soul in the dark. His face was shadowed almost sinisterly, and his eyes were hard and angry-looking...jealous, even. "What's so messed up, Soul?"

"Why does she get to eat any way she wants? I always had to eat _properly_. And what's with that spoiled only child complex, huh?"

"Seriously, Soul? _You're_ acting kind of childish, don't you agree?" Maka had a point. She turned to the screen, rolling her eyes as he blushed, but the darkness of the theater concealed it. Soul looked to the silver screen as colorful creatures flitted by in random eye-molesting patterns. He wasn't truly paying attention; this was supposed to be a little kid's movie about a fish that turned into a girl. _Ponio_ or something it was called, and Ran seemed to be hypnotized by it. When Soul's parents insisted that they take Ran, the three teens were forced to find a G-rated movie that wouldn't make them gag at the overly simple plot and completely corny solution involving friendship or something.

In the dark Soul examined his Meister. Her hair was tied back into a slim ponytail with a bright blue scrunchie, and a clip accented with a skull held her bangs held to the side away from her face. During the showing, Soul watched her closely, as she seemed to enjoy the film very much. Her eyes were a bright and almost luminescent while she sat there next to him. In fact, it was Maka who suggested it. Apparently when she was little Maka had read the children's book it was based off of, and as they had suddenly become unwanted babysitters it wouldn't hurt to take Ran to see it.  
After the last name scrolled upwards in the credits, the small group of four walked out of the small and dark room into the lobby of the theatre, blinking rapidly as they did.

"Ow," murmured Soul when the pain of the sudden transition irritated his light red eyes.

"Ow," agreed Wes solemnly, rubbing his identical set of irises. "Light."

"Nyeh~," agreed Ran as well.

Maka yawned in answer to the three of their complaints. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure, c'mon." Soul offered her his arm to hold while they left the establishment. Ran stared after Maka angrily, and tried to butt into the middle of their closeness. After learning Soul was indeed her Oniichan, and had the same set of frightening pearly whites, she was feeling somewhat possessive.

"Hey!" yelled Ran, twiggy arms on her petite hips. "Why do you get to walk with Soul-niichan?"

Best as she could, Maka tried not to become irritated. Looking down at the young girl she forced a smile. "Because he's my Weapon. I'm his Meister so that makes him MINE," gloated the tall blonde with glee.

Jealous, Ran pouted, her face becoming pink. "What does that mean anyway? You his girlfriend or something?"  
_This girl... _

Soul was about to correct her, but Maka beat him to the punch. "Sorta," said the Meister cheerily. "I'm his partner forever and ever, so I guess I kind of am."

"Hmmm." Oniichan wasn't getting angry over all that she said, so Ran figured it must have been true. Plus, he was looking calm and collected, and if he turned his head jus right, he looked just like Papa. "I might believe you."

"..."

"Onichan Soul, and Maka nee-chan," said Ran, swinging from their hands as they walked. She had wedged herself on between the Couple and was being unusually friendly.  
"You guys look like a real family," remarked Wes, smiling at Soul slyly.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**  
"Oh," groaned Kid. He sat up in bed with a throbbing skull. "This ai'nt supposed to happen to _me_."

On each nightstand beside his King-sized bed were two neon orange prescription bottles of his new meds. Was he crazy? How could he banish his obsession with symmetry so frivolously? He still loved it, yes, very much so, but the drugs were making him lose the ambition to make everything perfect. His eyes moved sluggishly around the room. Kid just woke up, and since he took those pills yesterday, nothing was going right.

First off, his room was in shambles. There was a single set of clothes on the floor unfolded, and a wire hanger in the west corner. Absolutely horrible. Second of all, Kid was dressed like a-a-...he had no words for it. Lord Death had over the years bought truckloads of casual-wear for Kid, but he often refused to stray from his predictable and neat black suit.

However, today was not one of those days.

Not even bothering to put on his usual attire, he dressed in a sloppy pair of baggy, unironed jeans, a wrinkled t-shirt (the thought of a shirt without a collar would have disgusted him before) that said 'randomnosity' across the front, and an oversized short-sleeved orange hoodie.

Still groggy, Kid stumbled into the kitchen dragging sleep behind him like his pant cuffs that were at present touching the floor. "Mor-," he yawned mid word and sat on a high stool in the breakfast nook. "-ning." Hannah was drinking a glass of apple juice while he arrived, and when she saw her she did a spit take. Nearly drowning in the juice, Hannah coughed and shook her head to see if she was still sleeping.

"Wah-Wah-Wah..." The words were hard to form. "What happened?" Pointing now, she stood and smiled, absorbing his present appearance with pleasure. Hannah gave Kid a running tackle, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Who kidnapped my dumb brother and left us this asymmetrical Hunk?"

Lady Death glanced up from making eggs sunny side up on the stove. "I see the medicine worked," observed Ai happily. Smiling radiantly she sprinkled some salt onto the breakfast and slid the food onto some plates. There was enough for everyone, including Liz, Patty, and of course her husband and children. "Elizabeth," she called loud enough so the Weapons could hear her from the second story. "Particia, it's time for breakfast and then we're off to school!"

Loud, heavy footsteps ran across the ceiling over the three reapers in the kitchen.

"Patty, slow down!" echoed Liz's voice from the stairway. The click-clack of high heels sounded as well, at a slower pace than her sister's gleeful dash to food.

"You're just jealous, sis'," said Patty as both entered the kitchen. She jabbed her elbow at the older one and smiled like the sun at noon.

"Morning everyone," said Liz, smoothing back her bangs then letting them fall over her face. Her eyes roamed around the kitchen. "Where's—," she stopped speaking, and stared at the two Shinigami children in shock.

Patty began to laugh hysterically like a hyena.

Weren't they fighting just the other day?

"Look guys!" said Hannah, happily, sitting so close to Kid at the table their arms touched.

_Kid looks asymmetrical!_ thought Liz, worry clouding her thoughts immediately. She looked around the kitchen in a panic. Was this the end of the world? An episode of _P__unk'd_?

_No, __El__iz__abeth_, corrected her brain, _this is real, and you're not dreaming honey, so wake up and smell the coffee._

Patty continued to laugh as she and Liz sat down across from the now amicable siblings. Still in disbelieving shock, Liz laid her head on the table, sighing, almost at tears. It was going to be one of _those _days, wasn't it?

_Just wait 'till our friends see him at school today._


	6. New meaning to Field Day (Pt1)

**_A/N: Very very very sorry for getting so distracted. I had planned to end this in three chapters after that last one, but then my mind went crazy with ideas. I really need some meds… SO count down. After this only two chapters remain! Also, Hannah, Kami, and Wes will cameo in a future chapter of "The Spartoi Chronicles", if you're interested. Soul's parents will also appear in "Twinite" in some upcoming chapters as well._**

**_So I've been posting my stories on my DeviantArt as well, adding pictures, and I drew Hannah…Ok I know, BlackPapermoonSE already did that for me but I tried my hand at it. Drawing is one thing I don't totally stink at, so…yeah…if you guys add me to your watch; I'll give you a llama badge…so onwards!_**

* * *

Chapter Six: New meaning to "Field Day" (Part One)

Kid and company arrived just in time for the scheduled events that day, Liz and Patty leading the pack of Death Gods with confidence. The twins were in the school uniforms for once; Shibusen had a cast variety of choices, and they had chosen to wear matching plaid skirts and black blazers. Each had a pair of sunglasses, and were strutting ahead of the Reapers with a pretentious little hop-step.

The door of the classroom swung open, revealing the two girls. Their high heels clacked in unison as they made way for the rest of their party.

Everyone's eyes panned up from the bottom of the doorway.

"Everyone, listen up!" said Patty, her white high-heels still click clacking as she made her way to the front of the classroom with Elizabeth in tow.

"_We_ would _like_ to introduce," said Liz.

"The new and improved Kid!" said both girls at once, pointing to the doorway with their left hands while the other hand gripped their hips.

For a beat nothing happened.

But then…a pair of mismatched siblings walked into the classroom, side by side. One smiling while her pigtails swayed joyfully, the other gloomy and slouched over like a delinquent. Conversation stopped as the sudden rush of information from their presence underwent immediate processing by the students surrounding them.

"Woah," said Soul. Ran was swing from one of his arms and kicking her feet in the air. Her mouth was running nonstop, but he didn't hear a single word of her chatter.

Scratching his head, Black*Star stood by his friend and thought over what he was seeing at the moment. His brain was starting to run around in circles, especially because Kid was getting more attention than he was used to. "You said it, dude…"

Hannah clutched onto her brother while they approached their friends. The small, knowing smile Maka subtly displayed her amusement by the sudden sight of their closeness that materialized overnight, it seemed.

"So you want to explain something here, Kiddo-kun?" said the bookworm. "Huh, 'randomnosity' nice…." Maka assumed he knew that the word displayed wasn't listed as real, and raised her eyebrows in silent question.

"Shut UP! Stop STARING!" Kid shouted, feeling self-conscious from the undue pestering. As he shoved his hands into his loose jean pockets, he began to realize the real meaning of 'teen angst' and its role in his life. Usually he was a stickler for posture and other smaller matters such as punctuation, but the meds had done their job: every time he thought of carrying out his compulsive tendencies he was met by a feeling of apathy that, unknown to him, most teenagers felt most of the time over a large sum of things.

"But Kid-kun looks so cute~" Patty said to cheer him up. She pinched his cheeks and stretched them in ridiculous directions.

"I'm asymmetrical!" sputtered the boy as his face was pulled like rubber. He was becoming a nice, irritated rouge. Part of him liked the compliments, though. Instead of ceasing her fun, Patty took her thumbs and upturned the sides of Kid's mouth into a smile.

"Smile, Kid, Smile." His pistol grinned along with him (albeit, his smile was artificial).

"You hardly ever look happy _ever_ unless it's about symmetry!"

"But now, I'm—," Kid's second attempt to protest was halted by another session of face-stretching. "Bluulusuricul!"

Hannah sighed. He would never learn, would he? "_That's_ why you're so cute."

"No, it's the normal clothes for once, that's it."

_That _voice was undeniably not teenaged. Everyone turned to look behind them to see the rest of the crew. At the leading position was a tall lanky woman with a sharp, electrifying smile. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and…was she wearing sportswear or were the kids hallucinating?

"Uh…..?" said Soul, not knowing where to look. Kami and Lady Death were dressed the same way.

The Mistress of Discord had struck again. She had somehow coerced the other women into wearing the same super short, super_ tight _black spandex exercise shorts. They also had tank tops to boot.

"Aunt Eloise?" Kid's eyes were lingering on Kami's legs a little too long, and Hannah smacked him for staring.

"What, nephew?" she said, her lips curling into her trademark devilish grin.

A chibi version of Kid was pointing at the three women repeatedly in confusion and panic. "Why are you wearing…..and why is mother wearing…?"

Kami giggled at Kid and his red face, prompting his mother to do the same. "You already forgot, didn't you?"

Ai pinched her little reaper's cheek and smiled. "Your father announced earlier this week that we were having a sort of Field Day on Thursday."

Kid paused to look at his friends. Aside from his sister and Weapons, everyone was indeed dressed appropriately for the occasion. Soul was in a pair of red shorts and had a white sweat top. Maka's shorts were the same color, and hugged her thighs in the same manner as the ones Kami and Ai were wearing. Ran, Wes and the rest of the Evanses were apparently wearing more or less the same thing, red bottoms with white t-shirts.

Black*Star and his team, Tubaki and her parents, were wearing the traditional ninja getup, with the exception that the bottoms were blue, and the tops were grey. Kilik and the rest had their own distinctive dual-colored uniforms. For example, Hiro and his family of six were in golden jumpsuits with pastel green stripes. Jacqueline's family plus Kim (whose parents were absent), had a color scheme of pink, white and forest green. The Jackie' three sisters and their mother had pink tennis skirts, with black biker shorts and white collared shirts, with a green fleur de lis embroidened over the heart. Her father, Mr. Lantern Dupré thankfully had not followed suit, and was wearing pink shorts instead of a skirt.

Once he was done surveying the others, Kid looked back to his family, who obviously were the only ones allowed to wear the combination of black and gold.

"So," said Aunt Eloise. "Humans, are you ready?" Her voice had the undertones of bloodthirsty malice.

Kids face suddenly wasn't red anymore. In fact, it was paler than white, if that was possible. If his aunt was fired up about anything then it was reason for concern.

"For what?" Soul raised an eyebrow at being addressed as 'human' by the strange woman.

"To be beaten by us Reapers!" Yelled Hannah, Ai, and Eloise at the same time.

"Yeah!" Spirit joined them in whooping, as he was on the Reaper's team. He already had his all-black exercise outfit and yellow armbands on.

Hannah dragged Kid up to the front, and twirled around, rattling off the upcoming events. "First up, it's the three-legged race." Twirl. "Next are the egg and spoon," she twirled again. "Then musical chairs, battles, and afterwards family against family in tug-of war." Twirl, twirl twirl. "Whoever has the most points at the end wins!"

Then Kid found himself flying upwards, only to be caught by Liz, Patty, and Hannah.

…

Outside. Oh, outside. It was perfect for physical activity, as the sun was shining, but not too strongly. It was obscured slightly by some stray clouds, but other than that the sky was a nice clear watery blue.

Much like the sparkling eyes of Lord Death this morning.

"Alright!" Lord Death unhooked the megaphone from his belt loop and switched it on, looking cheerier than ever before. A warm blush had spread over his face during the morning. He was enjoying the image of Hannah and Kid not fighting over their compulsions, and most importantly, the sight of his wife in her too-tight-to-be-legal shorts. "Everybody line up! The games are about to start!

* * *

**_Isn't it ironic that this, my first published fanfiction, hasn't been updated for so long? Please R&R. I've found that it does help me write faster, if you believe it._**


End file.
